Pod gwiazdami, w Twych ramionach
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: [Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline/W pułapce czasu] Alternatywne zakończenie serii - A.K.A. "dziewięć miesięcy później" nie dawało mi spokoju.


_-Ja zostaję tutaj- jej głos przepełniony był zdecydowaniem i żalem jednocześnie. -Naprawdę musisz lecieć? Zostań trochę._

_-Tęsknię za kosmosem. Jestem podróżnikiem, ja muszę odkrywać, należę do gwiazd!_

_Obydwoje wiedzieli, że nie mieli szans na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Ich relacja nie należała do najprostszych, nie tylko dlatego, że pochodzili z różnych czasów. Zarówno on, jak i ona byli ludźmi nieustępliwymi i dumnymi, którzy nie chcieli otwarcie przyznać się do swych uczuć, mimo że wiedzieli i oni, i wszyscy którzy mieli z nimi do czynienia. Kiedy wreszcie wypowiedzieli magiczne słowa "Kocham cię" na zgliszczach Paryża, kiedy przyznali się do swej miłości przed samymi sobą... Okazało się, że wybrali inne życia._

_Zbliżył się do niej i złożył na ustach ostatni pocałunek._

_-Żegnaj, Laureline._

_Odwrócił się, by nie ujrzała jego łez. Nim jednak zdążył odejść od niej, od wszystkich wspomnień, usłyszał odgłos obcasów stukających o bruk, szelest brokatowej sukni - z jego gardła wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Poczuł, jak jej ramiona obejmują go w pasie, a choć z łatwością mógł się jej wyrwać, nie uczynił tego. Chciał, by go zatrzymała, chciał, by nie pozwoliła mu odejść, chociaż czuł, że nie należy do tego świata._

_-Zostań ze mną, Walerianie..._

* * *

**Paryż, 5 kwietnia 2429**

-_...rianie. Walerianie, wieża oczekuje na kontakt z tobą. Rusz się, nie będą czekać wiecznie_.

Burknął coś na temat złośliwych komputerów pokładowych, ale posłusznie otworzył oczy. Sen, który go nawiedził tym razem, zdawał się jeszcze prawdziwszy od poprzednich. Wspomnienia z ostatnich dni na Ziemi mieszały mu się z wizjami alternatywnej przyszłości, tym, co by się stało, gdyby pozostał na planecie razem z nią. Brakowało mu jej obecności, wszystkich zalet i wad, nawet regularnych kłótni o jego uganianie się za pięknymi kobietami (przecież on tylko podziwiał ich wdzięki, ponoć się przyzwyczaiła) i o jej kupowanie ubrań (czasami otwierał szafę z jej ubraniami, by odnaleźć ślad jej aldebarańskich perfum) - przez dwanaście lat byli przecież nierozłączni, trwali przy sobie na dobre i na złe, znali się więc jak nikt. Czuł, że bez niej nie był w pełni sobą, a mimo to opuścił ją i świat, którego szukał wraz z nią. Doprawdy, już całkiem mu się pomieszało...

Zgłosił swoje przybycie kontrolerom, którzy natychmiast udzielili mu zgody na lądowanie w Paryżu. Bycie bohaterem miało swoje plusy - mógł bowiem podróżować dokąd tylko zechciał, otrzymywał informacje poufne z łatwością, a dzięki jego - nie, _ich_ zaangażowaniu w ocalenie galaktyki Parlament Galaktyczny zorganizował pomoc dla Ziemian w odbudowie infrastruktury i udzielił zgody na podzielenie się niektórymi technologiami. Odbudowa planety znacznie przyspieszyła dzięki temu, jednak przedstawiciele Central Point nie mogli się nadziwić pracowitości mieszkańców błękitnej planety.

Wyszedłszy ze statku spojrzał na bransoletę.

-Piąty kwietnia, co?- mruknął.

Dwanaście lat. Dwanaście lat od jego pierwszej podróży w czasie, od czasu gdy uratowali sobie życia, odkąd zauroczył się nią... Uśmiech momentalnie wstąpił na jego oblicze, oczy przypominały tamten normandzki las. To, że wrócił na Ziemię akurat w rocznicę spotkania nie mogło być przypadkiem. Czyżby przeznaczone mu było odnaleźć ją jeszcze raz tam, gdzie po raz pierwszy, choć nieświadomie i w atrapie tego miejsca, wyznał jej miłość?

Otrząsnął się i sprawdził, dokąd najpierw powinien się udać. Zgodnie z informacjami od Rhondy pod odbudowywaną katedrą Notre Dame mieli czekać na niego Baral i Alsya... a właściwie Jego Wysokość Następca Tronu Zjednoczonych Światów Aldebaranu Książę Baral i Jej Wysokość Księżna Aldebaranu Alsya. W czasie, gdy on zaginął na krańcach galaktyki, wiele się zmieniło, między innymi to, że Baral, który przez ślub z Alsyą stracił prawo do dziedziczenia tronu, znów znalazł się w kolejce do niego. Najwyraźniej w wyniku jakiegoś zdarzenia cesarz Atral i parlament planety zmienili zdanie w tej kwestii.

Spokojnym krokiem ruszył ulicami miasta, raz po raz spoglądając na mapę. Ostatni raz był w Paryżu gdy miał szesnaście lat, kilka dni przed wyjazdem do Akademii Kosmicznej w Galaxity. Oczywiście w tamtym świecie miasto było o wiele bardziej unowocześnione, jednak z założenia wszystkie zabytki zachowały się w dobrym stanie mimo wszechogarniającej za czasów Tankerville'a biedy i zacofania. Jak dawniej tęsknił za swoim czasem, za przyjaciółmi z Akademii, za Ziemią tamtych dni! Teraz jednak tęsknota za tamtą erą zmalała. Przyzwyczaił się do świata, w którym żył i za który był gotów oddać życie. To w nim odkrywał, podróżował, zawierał przyjaźnie, zdobywał wrogów, walczył, kochał. Gdyby dano mu możliwość powrotu do swojego czasu, nie zrobiłby tego.

Nagle dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Spojrzał na drugą stronę mostu, by dostrzec w tłumie znajome rude włosy, które mogły mieć tylko jedną właścicielkę. Zawsze potrafili odnaleźć się bez nadajników, niezależnie od tego gdzie się znajdowali, jak gdyby przyciągał ich do siebie magnes. To musiała być ona, w tej sprawie nigdy się nie mylił. Wychwycił sygnał jej bransolety - wystarczyło tylko wywołać ją. A jednak głos uwiązł mu w gardle i nie potrafił zmusić się choćby do odwrócenia się w kierunku, w którym zmierzała.

Ze stanu odrętwienia wyciągnęli go przyjaciele. Powitali się tradycyjnym złączeniem dłoni i skinieniem głowy, lecz zaraz potem wyściskali się. Stęsknieni, natychmiast zaczęli rozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach, o nieobecności ziemskiego podróżnika, który skarżył się na ilość napraw, które musiał dokonać po wpadnięciu w czarną dziurę.

-... a wymiana płynu chłodniczego! Myślałem przez chwilę, że lepiej będzie, jak się w nim utopię, tyle go wypływało.

-Na szczęście tego nie zrobiłeś.

-Ale było blisko, uwierzcie mi. Rhondo, zapomniałem coś wymienić?

-_Owszem_\- hologram kryształu zmienił swą barwę. -_Pominąłeś całkowitą renowację przewodów komunikacyjnych oraz zespawanie całego mostka._

-Dzięki za przypomnienie. Powinni dopisać mnie do współtwórców _Tempus Fugit_!

Małżeństwo zaprowadziło go do pewnej kawiarni o wdzięcznej nazwie _Cafe des__ Voyageurs_. Uśmiechnął się, widząc wystrój lokalu - zawierał on w sobie dekoracje z różnych części galaktyki, każdy stolik reprezentował inną planetę lub układ planetarny. Oczywistym było, że usiądą przy stoliku aldebarańskim, nawet wcześniej został on zarezerwowany specjalnie na tę okazję. Jak się okazało, przez czas jego nieobecności szczególnie Alsya zaangażowała się w poznawanie Ziemi i zdawała się wyszukiwać to i ówdzie miejsca warte odwiedzenia.

-Jak często tu przyjeżdżacie?- zapytał, gdy otrzymali już napoje.

-Zważywszy na patronat Aldebaranu nad odbudową Ziemi, nawet dwa razy w miesiącu. Jednakże w najbliższym czasie zamierzamy zostać tu na dłużej- Baral uśmiechnął się, popijając podaną mu herbatę.

-Na dłużej? Dlaczego...- nie dokończył pytania.

Oczy Alsyi zalśniły, świadcząc o przekazaniu myśli bezpośrednio swemu mężowi. Zdawali się wyraźnie rozbawieni, dyskutując na jego oczach na temat jego braku spostrzegawczości. Przyjrzał się więc dokładniej kobiecie. Już wcześniej jej strój zwrócił jego uwagę - nie był to kostium bojowy, do którego przyzwyczaił się, lecz dosyć luźna suknia. Natomiast włosy... z akademii pamiętał, że włosy Aldebaran rosną w bardzo wolnym tempie, jedynie w określonych sytuacjach stawały się dłuższe- no jasne...

-Widzę, że nie marnowaliście czasu, kiedy mnie nie było- mruknął, szczerząc się jak wariat. -Gratuluję! Czy będzie telepatą, jak wy?

-Zgadza się- oznajmiła mu. -Szkoda, że nie było cię, kiedy Baral się o tym dowiedział... Jego mina była bezcenna!

-Alsyo, bardzo proszę, nie śmiej się ze mnie.

-Dobrze, dobrze!

W czasie gdy rozmawiali, koło nich przeleciała holograficzna gazeta. Jaskrawymi literami wyróżniała się wiadomość o pokonaniu przez Waleriana potwora z Piątego Wymiaru i jego powrocie po uprzednim zaginięciu na prawie pół roku. Podróżnik w czasie nie najlepiej wspominał ten okres, jako że był całkowicie odcięty od ucywilizowanego świata i nie miał możliwości kontaktu z z nikim, kogo znał. Zanim rzeczywiście pokonał owego stwora, wpierw spędził trzy miesiące na próbie odnalezienia się w innym wymiarze i naprawienia _Tempus Fugit_. Rozpaczliwie pragnął wrócić na Ziemię, chciał dokończyć przerwaną rozmowę... lecz nie udało mu się więcej nawiązać połączenia.

Alsya spojrzała na niego badawczym wzrokiem.

-Wróciłeś, by się z nią spotkać, prawda?

-Tak.

-Dlaczego nie wróciłeś wcześniej, nie próbowałeś się skontaktować?- drążyła temat. Wiedziała, na ile może sobie pozwolić, znała go przecież nie od dziś. -Czekała na ciebie.

-Myślisz, że nie próbowałem?!- wybuchł. Nie znosił, gdy ktoś inny poza _nią_ prowokował go. -Myślisz, że od tamtego dnia nie żałowałem, że opuściłem Ziemię? I gdy zadzwoniła do mnie, gdy byłem taki szczęśliwy, słysząc jej głos, gdy właśnie miała mi powiedzieć coś ważnego - zdarzył się wypadek! Na miłość boską, czarna dziura wciągnęła statek i wyleciałem drugą stroną!

* * *

_Prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem, widząc komunikat o połączeniu._

_-Zamierzasz odebrać czy może ja mam to zrobić?- zapytała Rhonda._

_-Ta, i jeszcze palniesz coś głupiego. Już odbieram..._

_Westchnął ciężko na ciągłe docinki i aktywował komunikator, a wówczas na wyświetlaczu ukazała się Laureline. Najwyraźniej znajdowała się w swoim prosto urządzonym mieszkaniu, gdyż w tle widział złotą na tle nocnego nieba wieżę Eiffela. Na widok swojej towarzyszki uśmiech mimowolnie zagościł na jego twarzy._

_-Twój bohater odpowiada na wezwanie!_

_-Jak zawsze czarujący... Jak to twoje "należenie do gwiazd"?_

_-Eh, weź nic nie mów. Przez cały czas nie wiem, czy podjąłem dobrą decyzję. Owszem, podróżuję, ale brakuje mi pewnej bardzo ważnej osoby na pokładzie..._

_-Myślałam, że twoje ego ci wystarczy- zachichotała._

_Dźwięk jej śmiechu sprawił, że pragnienie powrotu do Układu Słonecznego wróciło ze zdwojoną, nie, z potrojoną siłą. Wtedy też spostrzegł, że coś się w niej zmieniło - w jej rysach dostrzegł wielką łagodność i spokój, oczy patrzyły nań już nie z żalem, lecz uczuciem i... rozbawieniem? Na palcu serdecznym jej prawej dłoni wciąż znajdował się pierścionek, który jej podarował dawno temu. Zdawała się jednocześnie zmęczona i promienna - jak to było możliwe, mógł tylko próbować zgadnąć. Czy mu się zdawało, czy straciła trochę z formy z ich podróży?_

_-A ty? Nie czujesz się samotna w tym apartamencie?_

_-Zazwyczaj zajmuję się przyjmowaniem gości z innych planet, a poza tym Alsya, Baral i Gork Yodol- pokiwała znacząco głową na jego nieme pytanie -bardzo często mnie odwiedzają. Poza tym... nie jestem sama. I właśnie o tym chciałabym z tobą pomówić._

_Z zaskoczenia prawie wyskoczył z fotela._

_-JAK TO NIE JESTEŚ SAMA?!_

_-Walerianie, proszę byś nie miotał się przy konsoli jak Shinguozi przed aresztowaniem- Rhonda przypomniała o swoim istnieniu, świecąc ostrzegawczo._

_-Spokojnie, ty padalcu jeden!- Laureline przyłożyła na chwilę dłoń do czoła, by pomóc sobie ochłonąć. Jak widać jej temperament nie zmienił się ani trochę. -Jesteśmy dorośli, więc nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Spodziewam się-  
_

_Nic więcej nie usłyszał. Świat pochłonęła ciemność, a on krzyczał w tej ciemności, sam, sam, sam..._

* * *

Gdy skończył opowiadać, Alsya i Baral popatrzyli po sobie ze zrozumieniem.

-Co zamierzasz zrobić?

-Pójść do niej. Porozmawiać. To jedyne, co mogę zrobić, prawda? Nie wiem nawet, czy mnie wpuści... Nie zdziwię się, jeśli tego nie zrobi.

-Niczego się nie dowiesz, jeśli nie ruszysz teraz. Później możesz nie mieć okazji.

Pożegnali się - nie wiedział, kiedy znów ich zobaczy, ale obiecał im, że gdy porozmawia z Laureline, oni jako pierwsi poznają rezultat ich rozmowy. Przed przejściem na drugą stronę ulicy poprosił ich jeszcze, jak nigdy, by przejrzeli jego wspomnienia z Protusa. Wówczas obydwoje popatrzyli po sobie, później spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. A potem, mimo okoliczności, które panowały, roześmiali się serdecznie, zorientowawszy się, że ich przyjaciele jednak posłuchali ich rady...

Otrzymawszy adres kobiety, poprosił Rhondę, by wczytała mapę i wybrała najkrótszą trasę, choć taką, która zahaczałaby o jakiś sklep spożywczy. Nie zamierzał przecież przyjść bez niczego, a podejrzewał, że Laureline nie robiła ostatnio większych zakupów.

Gdy szedł wzdłuż ulicy z siatką pełną wędlin, nabiału i warzyw sezonowych, jego uwagę przykuła witryna kwiaciarni. Wśród wielu roślin spostrzegł żonkile, symbol wiosny, których Laureline w dzieciństwie zawsze wypatrywała. Dowiedział się, że je lubi przez przypadek, gdy znaleźli się wiosną na Prima Antares. Tam, wśród kwitnących pól, na które przybyło mnóstwo turystów z całego układu antariańskiego, dostrzegł libulie, żółto-białe kwiaty do złudzenia przypominające ziemskie żonkile. Kiedy tak siedzieli między rzędami łodyg, liści i kwiatów akrobatka z pewną nostalgią wspomniała o czasach dawnych, zanim jeszcze on się urodził, o długich, śnieżnych zimach, o nieznośnym dla niej poście, i o radości, jaką czuła, gdy wśród smętnego krajobrazu pojawiały się te przypominające słońce kwiaty.

Nie myśląc wiele, poprosił o bukiet. Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z możliwości stworzenia nowego dzieła, i zabrał się do pracy. Niedługo później Walerian maszerował z wiązanką żonkili i tulipanów - te drugie były jego ulubionymi kwiatami, i choć nie powinno się ich trzymać w jednym bukiecie, poprosił o nie. Laureline zawsze dziwiła się, jak można było tyle płacić za cebulki kwiatów. Rozumiała cenę przypraw, tkanin i zwierząt, jednak niedorzecznym zdawało jej się wydawanie oszczędności życia na parę sadzonek, nierzadko sfałszowanych. Któregoś razu pokłócili się nawet o wyższość jednych roślin nad drugimi. Żadne nie dało się przekonać.

Tuż przed wejściem do kamienicy zatrzymał się, czując przypływ wahania. Czy miał prawo tam pójść? Czy był gotowy na konfrontację z rzeczywistością? Dawno nie czuł tak wielkich obaw - ostatni raz działo się tak, kiedy miał zmierzyć się z Tankervillem i nie był pewien, czy plan się powiedzie, czy skaże ją (i całą galaktykę, ale to nie miało takiego znaczenia) na cierpienie i niewolę. Wątpliwości nie dały mu spać po dotarciu do Układu Słonecznego, teraz zdawało mu się, że zaraz upadnie na schody przed nim i nie wstanie, nie przekroczy progu. W głowie mu się zakręciło, oparł się o ścianę...

Wtem przypomniał sobie rozmowę kwalifikacyjną w Agencji Czasoprzestrzennej. Zapytany o powód, dla którego chciał zostać agentem kosmicznym, odpowiedział, że szuka rodziny. Swoich rodziców, którzy zaginęli, gdy był jeszcze chłopcem. Dodał jednak, że nie tylko chciał dowiedzieć się, dlaczego zniknęli. Pragnął również poznać towarzyszy na całe życie, a wiedział, że w Akademii takowych znajdzie. Chciał jako agent czasoprzestrzenny być rozchwytywany przez panny, lecz wybrać tę, która nie zgadzałaby się z każdym jego słowem, z którą mógłby przeżyć wielkie przygody, a która zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko, tak samo jak on dla niej. Założyć z nią rodzinę, podróżować razem przez świat. (Nie miał wówczas świadomości, że jego słowom przysłuchiwał się doktor Albert).

Rodzina... ciepło rozeszło się po jego ciele, gdy wypowiedział to słowo w myślach. Nadszedł czas, by poznał... nie, by wrócił do swojej rodziny, która czekała na niego cierpliwie, mimo jego wszystkich błędów i głupstw. Momentalnie drżenie nóg ustało, zdołał się wyprostować. To myśli o niej nie pozwoliły mu się poddać i zginąć w innym wymiarze, dały mu siłę, by wrócić do domu. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu wszystkiemu, wycofać się, uciec. Z impetem wbiegł w bramę, ostro skręcił i pokonał trzy piętra schodów, jak gdyby bał się, że jeśli nie pobiegnie tam, już nigdy nie będzie miał na to szansy. Lada moment stał pod drzwiami mieszkania tej, którą kochał.

Nacisnął dzwonek. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, jednak po kilku sekundach usłyszał kroki po drugiej stronie. Wypowiedział jej imię.

Lecz drzwi nie otworzyły się.

#*#

Zerknąwszy do szafy Laureline stwierdziła, że nałoży dziś białą sukienkę, przypominającą swą barwą jej kostium podróżniczy. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będzie mogła weń wejść, lecz nie miała z tym większych problemów. Chciała jednak upamiętnić rocznicę dnia, w którym opuściła swój czas, w którym _on _pojawił się w jej życiu i nic nie było takie jak dawniej. Dlatego też wyjątkowo zapięła na nadgarstku bransoletę i włączyła ją, licząc, że może tym razem uda się jej z nim skontaktować... Pozwoliła, by ogarnęła ją fala wspomnień.

* * *

_Dzień jego zaginięcia nie należał do spokojnych. Tamtego ranka znów dręczyły ją mdłości, a ponieważ zdarzało się to regularnie, postanowiła pójść do lekarza. Choć podejrzewała, co mogło się stać, obawiała się rezultatu testu, toteż poszła do przychodni z Alsyą, trzymając ją przez cały czas za rękę, gdyż Walerian znajdował się na drugim krańcu galaktyki, a nie miała nikogo innego, kogo mogłaby poprosić. Badała ją ta sama lekarka, która swego czasu opatrywała wszystkich rannych po pokonaniu Tankerville'a, ich również. Kobieta potwierdziła, że spodziewa się dziecka. W pierwszej chwili zamarła, ogarnął ją strach, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, szczęśliwe łzy. Nie miała żalu do mężczyzny jej życia, rozstali się w smutku, ale nie czynili sobie wyrzutów ze swoich decyzji. Chciała jednak, by dowiedział się o tym, że coś pozostało z ich miłości._

_Zadzwoniła do niego. Odebrał, jak zwykle, z lekkim opóźnieniem i nadąsaną na Rhondę miną._

_-Twój bohater odpowiada na wezwanie!_

_-Jak zawsze czarujący... Jak to twoje "należenie do gwiazd"?_

_-Eh, weź nic nie mów. Przez cały czas nie wiem, czy podjąłem dobrą decyzję. Owszem, podróżuję, ale brakuje mi pewnej bardzo ważnej osoby na pokładzie..._

_-Myślałam, że twoje ego ci wystarczy- zachichotała._

_Dojrzała w jego oczach niewysłowioną tęsknotę, widziała, że wahał się, czy nie wrócić do miejsca, którego poszukiwał. Cały on, najpierw do czegoś dążył, a potem zostawiał to, gdyż myślał, że to jednak nie to, że nie był to odpowiedni czas. Poczuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, pewnie chciał zażartować z jej niewyspanej twarzy._

_-A ty? Nie czujesz się samotna w tym apartamencie?_

_-Zazwyczaj zajmuję się przyjmowaniem gości z innych planet, a poza tym Alsya, Baral i Gork Yodol- pokiwała znacząco głową na jego nieme pytanie -bardzo często mnie odwiedzają. Poza tym... nie jestem sama. I właśnie o tym chciałabym z tobą pomówić._

_Z zaskoczenia prawie wyskoczył z fotela._

_-JAK TO NIE JESTEŚ SAMA?!_

_-Walerianie, proszę byś nie miotał się przy konsoli jak Shinguozi przed aresztowaniem- Rhonda przypomniała o swoim istnieniu, świecąc ostrzegawczo._

_-Spokojnie, ty padalcu jeden!- przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, by się trochę uspokoić. Spodziewała się, że tak zareaguje, było to nawet zabawne... -__Jesteśmy dorośli, więc nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Spodziewam się-_

_Nagle zapadła ciemność, usłyszała jeszcze dźwięk syreny alarmowej na statku i krzyk, jego krzyk pełen zaskoczenia i przerażenia, przede wszystkim przerażenia. Wykrzyknęła jego imię, ale już jej nie usłyszał, połączenie zostało przerwane. Ona zaś upadła na kolana i płakała, czując obezwładniający strach, że go już nie zobaczy, że stało się coś strasznego. Antariańska pieśń księżyca nie osuszyła jej łez._

* * *

Tamten dzień wyrył głęboki ślad w jej pamięci, jednak nie załamała się. Żyła, pracowała, dbała o swoich przyjaciół, siebie i nienarodzone dziecko, które już pokochała ponad wszystko. Martwiła się w dalszym ciągu, ale odkąd Baral wyjawił jej, że nie wyczuł, aby Walerian wówczas zginął, denerwowała się trochę mniej i skupiła na swoich zadaniach. Jako jedna z bardzo nielicznych osób nadawała się do przyjmowania wizyt gości z innych planet oraz do koordynowania powstających ambasad na Ziemi, dlatego też było jej wszędzie pełno, znał ją każdy i z każdym mogła się spotkać. Któregoś razu złożyła wizytę Gorkowi Yodol, który, spojrzawszy na nią, z pewnym rozbawieniem powiedział:

_-Ty i Walerian, jak widzę, coś... zmajstrowaliście._

_-Nie mów tak, proszę, brzmisz jak on._

Czas płynął, a ona cierpliwie czekała na wieści o nim, na jego powrót, na niego.

Lecz ile można czekać?

* * *

Po omówieniu szczegółów wizyty pary książęcej Aldebaranu na Ziemi udała się na drugie śniadanie do swojej ulubionej kawiarni. Przychodziła tam prawie każdego dnia, dlatego kelnerka, gdy tylko ją zauważyła, zapytała, czy ma podać to, co zwykle. Po udzieleniu pozytywnej odpowiedzi usiadła przy swoim ulubionym stoliku na zewnątrz, z widokiem na katedrę Notre Dame. Dzień był zaskakująco ciepły i słoneczny, jak gdyby sam świat chciał uczcić rocznicę tamtego spotkania.

Otrzymawszy rogaliki i napar z rumianku zabrała się do jedzenia. Kiedy była w połowie posiłku do kawiarni podleciał intergalaktyczny serwis informacyjny, główne źródło informacji na planecie. Z początku nie zwracała nań uwagi, w końcu wiedziała o większości zdarzeń na Ziemi i w galaktyce o wiele wcześniej niż którekolwiek z mediów. Jednakże...

-Co do...?!

-Wydanie specjalne: intergalaktyczny bohater Walerian, który zaginął bez śladu dziewięć miesięcy temu, pojawił się na planecie Protus na obrzeżach galaktyki. Po pokonaniu potwora z piątego wymiaru król Protusa nagrodził bohatera, ofiarując mu rękę swojej córki!

W pierwszej chwili jej twarz wykrzywił grymas zniesmaczenia. Kolejna uganiająca się za nim panna... Chwila moment! Obraz na gazecie wyraźnie pokazywał Waleriana otoczonego przez protuskich dygnitarzy oraz, olaboga, księżniczkę! Dodatkowo zamieszczono informację, iż zaraz po otrzymaniu nagrody (pieniężnej, rzecz jasna) znów zniknął, ale dziennikarzom udało się ustalić, iż skierował się ku Układowi Słonecznemu. Zaraz, do Układu...?!

Momentalnie zerwała się z krzesła, zszokowana tą wiadomością. Z jednym, jedynym słowem odbijającym się echem w jej głowie zostawiła pieniądze przy stoliku i, ignorując sprzeciwy obsługi, złapała najbliższą taksówkę. Na wpół świadomie poprosiła, by kierowca zawiózł ją pod jej mieszkanie, nie wiedziała, gdzie powinna... gdzie mogła się udać w tej sytuacji. Rozmowa z Alsyą nie wchodziła w rachubę, czuła, że nawet ona nie zrozumie tego, co działo się w jej umyśle, choć przyjaźniły się od lat. Musiała poradzić sobie z tym sama.

Z trudem pokonała schody na trzecie piętro, udało jej się wejść jedynie dzięki pomocy starszego sąsiada, który natychmiast zawołał z mieszkania swoją żonę. Tak bardzo przypominali jej przybranych rodziców, że gdy pierwszy raz ich spotkała, sądziła, że widzi duchy, a zarzekała się, że już w nie nie wierzy. Zapewniła ich, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku (nie było, ale nie chciała ich niepokoić - i tak dbali o nią bardzo, pomagając przy każdej okazji), że zaraz położy się i uspokoi. Zdawali się nie być przekonani, ale że z kobietą w ciąży się nie dyskutuje, odpuścili. Wymusili na niej jedynie obietnicę, że wieczorem zajrzy do nich, a jeśli będzie czegokolwiek potrzebować, zadzwoni.

Przekroczywszy próg, udało jej się jedynie ściągnąć z siebie wiosenny płaszcz i odwiesić go na wieszak. Kilka kroków dalej osunęła się na krzesło przy stole i zamarła, opierając dłonie o ciemny blat. Myśli pędziły jej jak szalone, głowa pulsowała dziwnym bólem, ciało zgłaszało sprzeciw przy poruszaniu się. Aż dziwne, do jakiego stanu doprowadziła ją informacja o jego powrocie!

**Wrócił.**

To słowo zaczęła nieświadomie powtarzać, z początku cicho, później coraz głośniej, aż wreszcie umilkła. Wieść o tym, że żyje, że nic mu nie jest, zaczęła powoli wypełniać pustkę, która pojawiła się w jej sercu tamtego dnia. Jednakże coś sprawiało, że nie czuła się z tym dobrze, nie wiedziała, co to było. Może fakt, że nie wiedziała, gdzie się teraz znajdował? Czy może podejrzenie, że w czasie wypadku stracił pamięć i, tak jak w tamtej czarnej dziurze, będzie musiała mu o wszystkim przypomnieć? Albo strach, że mimo wszystko zrozumiał, co chciała mu przekazać, lecz się przestraszył?  
Nie, ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Walerian nie należał do tych osób, które bały się byle wyzwania. Owszem, mógł ponarzekać przez jakiś czas, ale podejmował się zadania z uśmiechem na ustach - i za to go kochała.

Co miała zrobić?

Wtem w korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka - czyżby to sąsiedzi, zaniepokojeni, chcieli się upewnić, że wszystko z nią dobrze? A może para książęca zapragnęła zmienić plany na czas swojej wizyty i zwyczajnie poleniuchować przez kilka dni, rozkoszując się francuską kuchnią i chodząc do szkół na spotkania z dziećmi? Wszystko było możliwe, nawet to, że _on_ w przedziwny sposób dotarł na Ziemię.

Gdy już miała chwycić za klamkę, by otworzyć drzwi, usłyszała swoje imię. Głos, który je wypowiedział, brzmiał nostalgicznie, lecz nie pomyliłaby go z żadnym innym. Oto dzieliły ich jedynie drzwi... lecz czy na pewno? W ostatniej chwili jej dłoń ześlizgnęła się z klamki i powędrowała do brzucha, w którym dziecko poruszyło się gwałtownie. Głos uwiązł jej w gardle, nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa.

-Dużo się zmieniło od mojego zaginięcia, prawda? Nie spodziewałem się, że Alsya i Baral w przyszłości zostaną koronowani, ani że tyle plotek będzie na temat parlamentu galaktycznego, ani też tego, ile zrobiłaś dla wszystkich wokół- niespodziewanie dla niej zaczął rozmowę. Starał się udawać rozluźnionego, czuła to, ale nie bardzo w to wierzyła.

-Ty też się nie oszczędzałeś- odparła, gdy język przestał stać jej kołkiem. -Pokonanie tego potwora to musiał być nie lada wyczyn!

-Według mnie to wiele z tego zostało podkoloryzowane... chwila, widziałaś wydanie specjalnie?

-A kto by nie widział... Chyba spodobałeś się tamtej księżniczce, skoro król nagrodził cię jej ręką.

-O, czyżbyś była zazdrosna?

-Niby o co? O to, że ktoś się do ciebie znów zalecał?- emanowała złośliwością, miała tego świadomość, i chciała, żeby dotarło to do niego przez grube drzwi. -Nie, skądże. Czemu pytasz?

-Bo sądziłem, że wiedząc o tym, ile panien próbowało mnie zdobyć, zaciągniesz mnie do domu, tak jak powinna to zrobić żona.

To, co usłyszała jeszcze chwilę później, zaskoczyło ją do tego stopnia, że wrota do jej mieszkania stanęły otworem w niecałą sekundę. Z nierozumiejącym wyrazem twarzy spojrzała na Waleriana, który wpatrywał się w nią jak w ósmy cud świata.

* * *

_-Ja... ja nie mogę przyjąć tego daru, Wasza Wysokość!_

_-Czemuż to? Ocaliłeś moje królestwo, więc logicznym jest, byś pojął moją córkę za żonę._

_Wykrzyknął pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy._

_-MAM NARZECZONĄ!_

_Wszyscy zgromadzeni w sali obrad zamarli, gdy tylko usłyszeli te słowa. On zaś zmieszał się, nigdy bowiem nie przyznawał się do tego innym - początkowo sam negował ten fakt. Ale pamiętał, że ofiarował Laureline pierścionek swojej matki tam, w czarnej dziurze, że powiedział jej, iż nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niej. Później każdy, kto zobaczył ów pierścionek na jej palcu dogryzał mu. Znosił to jednak z godnością, nie śmiał bowiem zaprzeczyć, że w tym jednym momencie dobrowolnie wyznał jej swoją miłość._

_Stojący__ najbliżej władcy urzędnik, ku jego zaskoczeniu, chwycił plik dokumentów leżących przy nim i zaczął skrupulatnie go wypełniać._

_-Ile czasu trwa narzeczeństwo?- spytał, zupełnie poważny._

_-E... teraz powinny minąć dwa lata. Można to sprawdzić w Central Point._

_-Kto jest narzeczoną?_

_-Intergalaktyczna bohaterka Laureline, Ziemianka._

_-Czy związek został skonsumowany na Ziemi?_

_Zamrugał jeden raz, potem kolejny. _

_-Przepraszam?_

_-Czy związek został skonsumowany na Ziemi?- bez cienia oporu dygnitarz królewski zadał mu to samo pytanie._

_-To jest niedorzeczne! Nie pyta się o takie sprawy w miejscu publicznym, nie przy królu, prawda?- usiłował się ratować, ale cała sala z uwagą wyczekiwała jego odpowiedzi._

_-Pańska odpowiedź jest niezwykle istotna. Czy związek został skonsumowany, podkreślam, na Ziemi?_

_Poddał się zupełnie i, nagle struchlały, odpowiedział._

_-Tak._

_-Kiedy to nastąpiło?_

_-5 sierpnia..._

_-Którego roku?_

_-UBIEGŁEGO!- wykrzyknął, czując się bardziej zażenowany niż kiedykolwiek indziej w życiu. -Na co to w ogóle jest potrzebne?!_

_Urzędnicy zignorowali jego pytanie, kierując swoją uwagę na króla, który przemówił po kilku długich, niezwykle długich sekundach żenady i wstydu._

_-Proszę mi wybaczyć moją propozycję, Walerianie. Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś żonaty, nigdy bym nie zaproponował ci ręki mej córki... Na szczęście ona nie jest chętna do małżeństwa, więc się nie obrazi. Proszę pozdrowić małżonkę. Zamiast królestwa oferuję ci zapłatę w złocie i blutokach..._

_Niewiele więcej docierało do niego, gdy wręczono mu owe pieniądze. Potrzebował kilku chwil, by wreszcie zrozumieć to, co usłyszał, i by wysłuchać szczegółów od tego samego urzędnika, który zadawał mu te zawstydzające pytania przy WSZYSTKICH. Według protuskiego prawa narzeczeństwo, które trwało powyżej roku i które zostało, jak to się on wyraził?, "skonsumowane" na rodzimej planecie, stawało się małżeństwem. Oznaczało to zatem, że, nie bardzo świadomie, w jakiś sposób wzięli ślub, choć zarzekali się, że za siebie nie wyjdą._

_Śmiał się do tego stopnia z tego paradoksu, że przez następne godziny płakał. Nie zmieniło to faktu, że poprosił o zaświadczenie od tegoż dygnitarza, który na pocieszenie powiedział mu, że takie pytania są na porządku dziennym, i że nie powinien czuć zażenowania z tego powodu._

_Był nieco innego zdania._

* * *

Otworzyła drzwi - podejrzewał, że wiadomość, o której się dowiedział zaledwie trzy dni wcześniej, poruszy ją, ale nie sądził, że niemalże wyrwie je z zawiasów!

Wszystko przestało się liczyć, gdy zobaczył ją przed sobą, z przezabawną miną (lecz nie śmiał zachichotać), w prześlicznej białej sukience przywodzącej na myśl ich stroje kosmiczne, która okalała jej zgrabną sylwetkę... i wyraźnie zaokrąglony brzuch. Wpatrywał się w nią z uwielbieniem, radością, że wreszcie do niej wrócił, z poczuciem wstydu, iż nie mógł zrobić tego wcześniej, wreszcie z zakłopotaniem i niepewnością, czy przyjmie go, czy uwolni od tej tęsknoty, nie pozwalając już nigdy więcej odejść. Czekał w napięciu aż coś zrobi, powie coś, cokolwiek, zareaguje, a jednak nic się nie wydarzyło, jedynie niezrozumienie zniknęło z jej oblicza. Opuścił powoli głowę i zamknął oczy, nie licząc już na nic, siatka z zakupami leżała smętnie na podłodze, kwiaty, które trzymał, zaczęły wyślizgiwać się z jego dłoni, chciał odwrócić się...

I wtedy poczuł dłoń na swoim policzku, ciepłą i miękką, która lekko acz stanowczo powstrzymała go przed jakimkolwiek ruchem. Uchylił powieki, by zobaczyć Laureline stojącą ledwie krok od niego, potrząsając głową z łagodnym uśmiechem pełnym akceptacji i miłości, choć zobaczył również w jej oczach, że jak teraz jej nie posłucha, to ona wcale nie wyszła z wprawy i pokaże mu, co o tym wszystkim sądzi. Przycisnął jej dłoń mocniej, chciał naprawdę poczuć jej obecność przy sobie.

-Cieszę się, że wróciłeś- szepnęła, łzy błyszczały w jej oczach.

W jego też, ale nie wstydził się ich.

Wpadli sobie w objęcia - ona wyściskała go z całej siły, on z pewną dozą ostrożności, bowiem nie chciał jej, ani dziecku, nic zrobić przez choćby przypadek. Stali tak przez jakiś czas, żadne z nich nie wiedziało, ile. Liczyło się tylko to, że znów się widzą, że są i będą razem już zawsze, zawsze, zawsze. Lata później będą wspominać ten dzień jako jeden z najszczęśliwszych w ich życiach.

Nieśmiało wręczył jej bukiety, na co zaśmiała się lekko.

-Wiesz, że nie powinno się ich łączyć, prawda?

-Zaryzykuję. W razie czego wstawisz je do dwóch wazonów!

Weszli do środka i wstawili kwiaty do podwójnego wazonu, dodając barw niedużemu salonowi. Po jakimś czasie Laureline zakołysała się w dziwny sposób, a żeby nie upaść na ziemię, oparła się o niego.

-Przygotujesz obiad? Kręci mi się w głowie...

-Po coś przyniosłem te zakupy... dobrze się czujesz? Zaraz mi się tu wywrócisz!

-Naprawdę? Myślałam, że już to zrobiłam...

I po tych słowach nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa.

#*#

Kilka godzin później leżeli na kanapie, przykryci kocem przyniesionym z _Tempus Fugit_. Pora obiadu dawno minęła, lecz nie przejmowali się tym, a spokojnie odpoczywali. Walerian spełnił swoje zadanie i przygotował jedzenie, nie przeszkadzając śpiącej Laureline - jak się okazało, czasami zdarzało jej się nagle zasnąć, szczególnie, że, jak później wyjaśniła mu Rhonda, kobiety w ciąży miały bardzo wysoki wydatek energetyczny. Czekali, aż któreś z nich zgłodnieje, póki co jednak rozmawiali o wszystkim i niczym.

W pewnym momencie podróżnik przyłożył ucho do brzucha swej ukochanej, jak gdyby chciał coś usłyszeć.

-Prędzej dostaniesz kopniaka!

-Aj tam... W ogóle nie powiedziałaś mi pewnej rzeczy - będziemy mieć chłopca, czy dziewczynkę, a może bliźniaki?

-Mówiłam ci, że na razie jest jedno. A co, masz jakieś preferencje?

-Nie, ale zastanawiałem się nad imionami. Wpadłem nawet na jedno.

-Powiesz mi?

W odpowiedzi Walerian wyskoczył spod koca.

-Powiem ci, jak ty mi powiesz!

-Uh ty...!

Rzuciła w niego poduszką z zadąsaną miną, ale nawet ona nie potrafiła ukryć iskier rozbawienia w oczach. Przez jakiś czas jeszcze toczyli bitwę na wszystkie miękkie przedmioty znajdujące się w zasięgu ich rąk, a gdy wreszcie skończyli, usiedli przy suto zastawionym stole.

W czasie posiłku Walerian poddał się.

-Co myślisz o imieniu Astra?

-Hahaha!- roześmiała się gromko, na co przekrzywił pytająco głowę. -Nie wierzę!

-Co? Czemu się tak śmiejesz?

-Po prostu... pamiętasz tę piosenkę o szczęśliwej gwieździe każdego człowieka?

-Uwielbiałaś ją! Potem nie mogłem przez pół roku przestać jej nucić!

-Ona będzie taką naszą szczęśliwą gwiazdą, nie sądzisz?

Ich uśmiechy zdawały się świecić mocniej niż świece wokół nich.

#*#

Obudziła się sama, co zdziwiło ją, gdyż przez ostatnie kilkanaście tygodni nie budziła się sama z siebie - była zbyt zmęczona. Zakopała się głębiej w kołdrę w nadziei, że jej mąż (wciąż nie mogła się do tego przyzwyczaić) przytuli ją i rozgrzeje, nie znalazła go tam jednak. Zdziwiona, ale też podekscytowana, wyślizgnęła się z łóżka i skierowała się ku niewielkiemu pokoikowi po prawej stronie. Wyjrzała zza zasłony.

W bujanym fotelu siedział Walerian, jego rozmierzwione włosy jasno wskazywały na poziom zaspania, na jakim się znajdował. W jego ramionach zaś spała mała istotka, dziewczynka o jasnych niczym niebo oczach, której spokój został przywrócony. Mężczyzna kołysał się jeszcze w fotelu, nucąc Berceuse w tonacji des-dur Chopina, coraz ciszej, ciszej... aż melodia rozpłynęła się w ciemności nocy i lekkim świetle lampki nocnej. Pogrążył się w nieświadomym śnie.

Laureline spojrzała na nich z czułością, doceniając to, że Walerian chciał, by mogła odpocząć po raz pierwszy od wielu nocy. Ułożyła maleńką Astrę do kołyski (gdy raz zasnęła, spała długo, zupełnie jak on), kończąc nucony przez mężczyznę utwór, po czym ucałowała jego czoło i przykryła kocem. Odwróciła się, by wrócić do łóżka.

Wtedy poczuła, jak ktoś owija ją kocem i zanosi do pokoju. Uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy, kiedy we dwoje leżeli z powrotem, wtuleni w siebie.

-Kocham cię- powiedzieli jednocześnie, jak to mieli w zwyczaju (żadne z nich nie chciało powiedzieć tego jako drugie).

Świat zmieniał się i zmieniał, lecz jedno było pewne - już na zawsze, od teraz we trójkę, będą razem.


End file.
